1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to mechanical damping devices and methods in nuclear reactor environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Mechanical damping devices may be used to reduce or damp vibration in a single component and/or reduce or damp vibration and relative movement between multiple components. Conventional mechanical damping devices may employ elastic components, such as springs, that provide a restorative force between two components as the components vibrate, thereby reducing and damping such vibration. Additionally, conventional mechanical damping devices may employ frictional or inelastic components, such as high-viscosity fluids, that provide an opposing force to any movement between two components as the components vibrate, thereby damping such vibration.
Nuclear reactors and associated operating components may be subject to vibration and relative oscillation among components, due to several moving parts, such as motors, valves, turbines, etc., and high-pressure, high-velocity coolant flowing, and potentially boiling, therein. Reactor operating conditions typically include high levels of radioactivity, due to fission occurring in the fuel rods, corrosion and material damage. Radioactivity and corrosion degrades the material strength and elasticity of core components over time. Accordingly, vibration and lengthy operating cycles coupled with radiation can cause reactor components to fail.